


SKIN

by dddaehyun



Category: B.A.P
Genre: (as per usual), Dae being an idiot, M/M, also naked Jongup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddaehyun/pseuds/dddaehyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jung Daehyun hates a few things about Moon Jongup.</p><p>Only that he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SKIN

 

 

There are a few things Daehyun hates about Jongup.

 

Daehyun hates how Jongup is able to catch even the most complicated moves with skilled ease. Daehyun hates how Jongup's body rolls and twists and falls into every part of the routine without any struggle. Daehyun hates how Jongup manages to always keep such a calm and collected and fierce expression. Daehyun hates how Jongup's tanktop would cling so tightly to his sweaty chest. Daehyun hates how Jongup's arms would flex whenever he reached up to brush his fringe out of his eyes. Daehyun hates how Jongup's neck works when he tilts his head back, pouring cool water down his throat.

 

And what Daehyun hates the most is the embarrassment of walking straight into Jongup just when the younger comes out of the bathroom after his after-practice shower.

 

Daehyun subconsciously lets his eyes trail over Jongup's body, from his intelligent brown eyes down to his sharp jaw, down his neck to his collar bones, over the firm-looking planes of his chest and the bumps of his abs, moving left and right to Jongup's protruding hip bones. Only when he realizes that he is actually menacingly staring at the knot that held up Jongup's towel does he clear his throat and snap his eyes up again, hoping that not more than a second has passed because if he actually just spent a few moments obviously checking out his band mate, then he might as well disappear into the ground.

 

Jongup is just calmly looking back at him and Daehyun is almost sure he is safe, until the younger suddenly flashes a smirk, his eyebrow arching up a bit.

 

( _Daehyun is sure his middle school P.E. teacher would be impressed by how fast he manages to dash out of the room._ )

 

When Daehyun actually dares to walk into the same room as Jongup again, it's late in the evening and almost immediately after closing the door and turning around, Daehyun realizes just what an awful timing he has. He hates Jongup's ability to do everything Daehyun isn't suspecting.

 

Jongup's bare back is facing him.

 

Jongup's back itself isn't a bad thing, Jongup's back is something Daehyun has seen before in changing rooms and after practices, Jongup's back is smooth and lean and Daehyun can see the muscles moving under the slightly tanned skin while the younger is rummaging though the wardrobe looking for something to wear to bed.

 

However, Jongup's back isn't what makes Daehyun's breath catch in his throat and his jaw fall down to the floor. It's his bare legs and much more his bare butt.

 

Jongup is standing three feet away from him in all his nakedness.

 

( _Daehyun decides he hates Jongup's confidence with his body._ )

 

When the younger notices him and suddenly turns around Daehyun just splutters, spinning around and walking back out of the bedroom, only to walk face first into the door he personally closed so carefully before. Letting out a small agonized wail he cups his nose with one hand and braces himself against the door with the other, feeling tears sting in his eyes. Way to embarrass yourself, Jung Daehyun.

 

A low chuckle behind him makes Daehyun's spine prickle and he decides what he really hates is those low husky chuckles, but he doesn't dare to turn back around and face Jongup because his nose is probably bloody and the rest of his face is most probably just as red from embarrassment.

 

When jongup offers him a tissue, his calm voice carrying hints of the smirk he displayed earlier, Daehyun just blindly reaches behind himself. He doesn't expect his wrist to be grabbed by a dance-calloused hand, whipping his body around and shoving him up against the door with gentle force, and a tiny squeak slips up his throat.

 

( _Daehyun hates the pleased sexy smirk on Jongup's handsome face._ )

 

And he hates the small pang of disappointment upon realizing that the younger is wearing loose gray boxer shorts now. And what he hates even more is the fact that he still very clearly remembers that split second between Jongup turning around and himself walking into the door.

 

Trying to shake off those images, Daehyun sinks a bit further down the door trying to shrink away from Jongup's warm body, away from his attractive scent and away from his fresh breath and his piercing, obviously amused eyes. However, Jongup just follows, grabbing both of his wrists and pinning them against the door on either side of his head, pulling him further up again in the process.

 

( _Daehyun realizes how much he hates that Jongup is stronger than him._ )

 

When Jongup remarks that his nose isn't bleeding, Daehyun is startled for a moment, not quite able to immediately understand what the younger is referring to. When he does, he flushes a bit deeper remembering his previous embarrassment. A tiny part of him, however, is thankful that he isn't currently bleeding all over his clothes.

 

Daehyun's eyes widen when Jongup suddenly leans in, lips lightly brushing against his own and it sets light sparks off down his spine. When Jongup pulls back his dark eyes flicker with something between nervousness and curiosity even though he is still smirking widely. Daehyun feels more than flustered, unable to catch a coherent thought in his mess of a brain because Jongup is wearing nothing but cotton boxers and his skin is hot even through Daehyun's clothes and he just kissed him with his soft lips.

 

Even though Daehyun is half wondering why his body is reacting like this, the next second he finds himself leaning in and closing the small distance to find Jongup's lips again. and this is totally not what he wants. He is sure of that, even when Jongup's sleek and admirably skillful tongue invades his mouth and his firm body presses him a bit harder against the door.

 

 

 

( _Daehyun decides he hates everything about Jongup._

_only that he doesn't._

_Not really._

_Not at all, actually._

_Maybe_

**_he even loves him a bit._** )

 

 


End file.
